Let's Play Ultima IV: Episode Two
Episode Two Hosts *Cirosan *Talk Acanthi *Tandy *No One Run Down In this episode we gain some new companions, learn WAY too much about Talk's bedtime habits, and get a much nicer looking map. Which of course must still be sung into being, there is no chance that will ever get old. Apprently in quitting the last Let's Play about ten minutes early I missed a few things, but I will be damned if I am going to go back and see what buddha had to say. So there. We start this episode in a new city, apprently after a death Richard G shows up and whisks you away to his big old castle and tells you how important he is. I suppose we didn't miss much there, who wants to talk to that guy? Not me, thats who. Anyway, in this castle one of the first people we meet has a white hat on. When asked his name, he responds "i am Le Chef." Damnit Richard! I wont quit this thing this early, we are only 12 minutes into it! Ahhh and here we go, the big Lord British himself. I guess we weren't lucky enough to miss this. In summary: we need to embody eight virtues in order to save the land. Why he does not already embody these virtues as the ultimate Mary Sue and self insert I just don't know. I suppose we should just take his word for it, or we will never beat this thing, end this show, and prove that college professor wrong. Twenty-five minutes in and we have our first goal! We need to head East across two bridges, East from Brittan that is. Moments later we meet a spicy woman, named Pepper. Again, I need to pause the video for a few minutes and do something else. I suggest you do the same if you plan on getting through this. Ho eye he hum! The mad ramblings of a truely crazed and depraved cult that indoctrinates ONLY children through song and dance and compassion. Cirosan does his best to bring ruin to the cult by abducting their bard, Iolo, and forcing him/her/it to accompany him on our journey. Hopefully some day Cirosan will forget to buy food, thus dooming Iolo to die of starvation and end his reign of terror. In the meantime however our noble leader has forgotten about the two bridges and proceedes to do nothing but wank about in menus for a while with Big Ol' Richard G. After wandering off to a random city after forgetting about the bridges, our party learns of a rune. On the ground. In the jail. Apprently it is an important relic, not that the people in the city give a shit. They are happy to just throw it onto the ground in a jail cell with any random old criminal. The random criminal whos cell it was on the floor of today was I guess a merchant? At any rate he attacked at the sight of his door opening, maybe he thought we were guards? Once defeated we gained 21(!) gold and were able to pick up the relic. If only he had picked it up maybe he could have used it as a bargaining chip. His loss. With the rune of justice in hand we go talk to a druid who tells us we need to learn a NEW mantra and recite it at a place called 'Wrong.' Awesome storytelling here, I can't wait to ask everyone I run into about Wrong. Thanks Richard. Maybe now Ciro will remember those bridges? Not likely. Okay, so I just skipped ahead through the next bit of the video and all I'm seeing is a lot of fighting, a little bit of leveling up, and no bridges. Congratulations, we made it through another LP and all we have to show for it is one new party member and a rock. See you next time! Category:Show Category:Page Category:Network & Community